marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary
= Glossary of common Marapets terms and acronyms: = AF Adult Forum. STRICTLY over 18... yeah. ATM A famous club (sorry for the other club owners, this club is indeed famous). Letters mean "Addicted To Marapets". It could also mean "At The Moment" which can be often used in forums. AU Account Upgrade. Avvie Short for avatar. Sometimes Avs may be used but rarely. Boost Used for bump, or kick a forum topic to the top. Both words are caught by the site's filter, to discourage bumping topics. However sometimes it's really necessary, or sometimes people just want to be annoying; or sometimes plain and simple, you want to wish the person who posted good luck. ie: "Sorry I can't help, but I wish you luck... boosting to the top!" BP A marapets Currency: Baspinar Points. Was introduced when Baspinar Castle was introduced. Chatspeak According to Wikipedia: "is a term for the abbreviations and slang most commonly used due to the necessary brevity of mobile phone text messaging, though its use is common on the Internet, including e-mail and instant messaging." It is HATED among adult forum members, or any user who is mature in the sense of the word. Proper grammar and spelling is expected in AF! Chibeh A Chibs, a feline or cat Marapet. Sometimes called "Chibi" which is actually a minipet (not the same thing). Cossie A Costume. It's an item you use to dress up your doll or pets. CTM6 Christmas Treasure Map 6. Why is it often abbreviated? Only because that's THE one, that will always be hardest to get. No exceptions. Double Posting People do that often in the Spam Forum, because that's the only place it's actually allowed. People double post all the time in other forums just to be annoying. Dukka A Dukka Town currency: Dukka Coins. ETS Easy to sell. Often used in trades and forums. Furry Chibsfruit Heh, it's Indy's fault!!! She was the one who made it up! YES! Hmm, it means Chestnut. Don't use it. xD Green Troit Or the evil troit. It means server error and people in the AF are terrified of them. ie: "OMG I just saw the green troit" if you see that in the forums, a server error was sighted. Proceed with caution, don't do missions unless you check in the forums first. Hawt A line of Marapet's doll clothing. It may also be used in the forums to replace the term "hot" as in "cool looking" or "sexy looking". ie: "Don't you think my doll looks hawt? Then plz, vote for me in the beauty contest!" Hiero Short for hieroglyphics, you get them from the Simerian University. HTS Hard to sell. Often used in trades and forums. Indy Indygo, she's one of Marapets most famous staff members. http://www.marapets.com/profile.php?id=10508 K Abbreviation for thousand. 1k means 1,000. It could also mean "Ok" in the forums. KK Knutt Knight. Mara Short for Marapets. Very widely used, even in the web. Maradan A Marapets player, or a marapets inhabitant. The term comes from Marada, which is the world within the Marapets website. Maramail A Marapets private email. Marapal Old term for a friend in your friend's list, now it's marafriend, or something like that. They now show on your profile. Marasite Marapets free website service only to be used for a Marapets oriented site, usually sits in Marasites.com. It has been used to describe a marapets related site, somewhere else in the web. Mara Talk Or Maratalk. A chatting marapets service, can be accessed through the forums link. Access to Mara Talk is also not necessarily "free" it costs 100,000 marapoints to use. Access can not be purchased through an Account Upgrade although it would be a great idea. Most people bought access for the Maratalk avatar only. Mara Uploads Or Marauploads. A long gone service marapets used to offer which would host your images, for use in such as clubs, marasites, signatures, etc. Meh This is chatspeak... eh, it means "me". Middy Midnightsunrise, she's one of Marapets most famous staff members. http://www.marapets.com/profile.php?id=234832 Minis Short for minipets. The little critters you attach to your pets. MM Maramail. A Marapets private email. MP The Marapets main Currency: Marapoints. Neo This is SO hard to remember... wait... uh, forgot what it is! o_0 *Dammit, of course it's Neopets. NFS Not for sale. Currently all trades with these letters can be reported since they break the rules. NFT Not for trade. Same as above, it's reportable. PC Price Check. It could also refer to Price Check forum or just the real life PC term "personal computer". PM Plushie Machine. Not "past meridian" if that's what you were thinking! POG Pot Of Gold. QS Quick sale. Often used in trades and forums to sell an item quick. RC Random Chat. Retired A term used to describe when an item is not sold in main shops, or given in quests, missions or goals. RP A marapets Currency: Restock Points. Introduced when Eleka Castle was introduced. SHOUT You'll see this often in the testing, spam and random chat forum. Most people who use it are attempting to get the Shout avatar. Siggie Also Siggy. Its a signature for forum use. TBH To Be Honest. Used in forums and maramails often. TC Trading Card. You battle those. Till Short for "shop till". Lazy people have to shorten it. xD UB Un-buyable. Not available in user shops. Only available through trades and in some cases, retired. UFG Up for grabs, or up for gives. A person is willing to give away one of their pets or items for free without asking for anything in return. UFT Up for trade. A person is offering one or more of his/her pets to trade. UFS Up for sale. Unbuyable Not available in user shops. Only available through trades and in some cases, retired. Underage A person who has no access to forums or maramail. Usually anyone under 13 or a person who has been forum/maramail banned. WoW Ah, who am I kidding? These letters are SO popular in the Marapets forums, even the adult forum users use them. Notice the capital W'''s, '''not "wow" or "Wow". It stands for World of Warcraft. It's another game site of course. I've seen rumors in forums that Ian spends most of his time there o_0 (tbh - I've never been).